


Into the Storm

by jhunieilarde



Series: Stormy Weather [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Sequel of Before the Storm.Events during the planning of the heist for the Bank of Spain. Cooped up along with a group of robbers, Raquel finds it difficult to blend and be a part of the team. Sergio struggles in making sure the plan will be perfect while worrying about Raquel.(another LCDP story because i can't help it. Enjoy!!!)
Relationships: Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Series: Stormy Weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730563
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	1. Awkward Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to Before the Storm. i hope you will like this one!

Leaving her family behind has been the hardest thing Raquel ever did in her life. It’s not because she will be away for some time but because there’s no guarantee that she will come back and see them again. Her mother understood that because she made her understand it. She can only hope that if she doesn’t make it back, Paula will be as understanding like her mother. Sergio already relocated them somewhere safe which she has no idea where for their safety. If she ever gets caught, the police will try to use them as leverage to get her to talk and she cannot risk Paula ending up with her father. She would die first before that happened.

Sergio knows how difficult it is for Raquel to adjust with the people around her. It’s clear she’s one of them but the others still are not comfortable having her around and there’s a clear distrust in the air for her. He noticed how she remains quiet whenever there’s discussion within the group and she keeps her distance from everyone. She only talks when someone asked her or if her opinion is needed about the plan.

“Are you sure we can really trust your inspector?” Martin asked him as they looked at the gang scattered at the compound of the monastery.

The others are teasing Denver while Raquel is sitting a few feet away from them watching them while drinking her wine.

“I’ve never been so sure in my life and that should tell you a lot”, Sergio answered.

Martin studied him carefully and sighed.

“You really did fall in love. I wish your brother can see you right now. This is what he always wanted for you”, he said.

Sergio smiled sadly. He wishes the same thing too. He knows it will be a trouble introducing Raquel to Andres as his girlfriend but he also knows if Andres is still around, he will be happy for him.

“Don’t give her a hard time, Martin. I cannot erase the doubts from all of you but don’t make it harder for her. She’s been through so much already because of me and now she left her family to help us. If not for her, do it for me”, he pleaded.

Martin nodded and patted his back.

“Of course, I can do that. She doesn’t like me very much but I can make an effort to get along with your girl and I promise to have her back when the others tried something stupid”, he replied and it made Sergio happy.

During dinner, Martin and Sergio launched the story on how the idea of the heist came about. Everyone listened with keen ears and eyes except Raquel who focused on her food. She knows the story but she made an effort not to look bored. She’s exhausted about the late nights of perfecting the imperfect plan and the emotional strain of being away from her daughter. It helps to be with Sergio and he always makes it up to her every night. The uneasiness of the atmosphere around her aggravates the stress she’s feeling but she’s doing her best to keep face.

No one knows how the discussion about the heist ended up to the topic concerning gender roles. Suddenly, everyone joined in on the debate about female rights led by Nairobi while the gentlemen with the exception of Sergio fought back. It was a loud dinner and Raquel wanted to shrink into her chair. She’s happy to be invisible but she’s been invisible since they arrived at the monastery and it’s draining her.

“Oh, that’s really double standard”, Bogota said at one point and Raquel’s ears didn’t fail to catch that.

“You think it’s double standard that women are now speaking up about the abuse they received from men?” Nairobi asked.

This time Raquel’s eyes are on them. She should walk away while she can but she cannot bring herself to get up and leave.

“Why not? If it’s so horrible and it’s not their fault, why not leave when they got hit the first time? Why wait?” Bogota asked casually.

Denver nodded in agreement which earned him a glare from Monica. Helsinki kept a poker face while Marseille is looking at the Professor.

“I think we should stop this talk right now”, Sergio intervened.

Martin frowned at his tone. He knows there’s a hidden note to that sentence.

“Come on…it’s very simple. No one hit someone without a reason”, Bogota continued, completely ignoring Sergio.

“Bogota”, Sergio warned.

“If they got hit, it’s probably their fault…too much nagging or something like that”, Bogota went on.

“Bogota!” Sergio yelled in a tone none of them recognized.

Everyone stopped and looked at the Professor. They have never heard him raise his voice before even under pressure from the heist. Bogota blinked a few times wondering what he said wrong. Sergio attempted to put his hand over Raquel’s but she flinched. Eyes turned to her this time. She’s staring at her plate but her mind is already wandering in another time. She’s already lost someplace else.

Sergio’s touched on her skin snapped her out of her thoughts and made her realize that everyone is staring at her. She took a deep breath just to gather herself.

“Excuse me”, she managed to say before getting up and retreated to the other side of the monastery.

She lit up her cigarette and smoked her stress away. After a few minutes, she felt Sergio approaching behind her. She didn’t flinch this time when he wrapped his arms around her. The cigarette is taking effect and she’s calmer.

“Bogota is a fool and I talked sense into him”, he whispered.

“I know. It’s a little hard to realize how easy it is to be ignored or be blamed for something you’re not at fault at. Sometimes, it makes me wonder whether it’s really my fault why Alberto hurt me”, she said.

Sergio gently grabbed her shoulders to turn her to him.

“Don’t ever think that. We both know it’s not your fault. It was never your fault”, he said.

Raquel put out her cigarette so she can let herself be enveloped by his arms. It’s thousand times better than her cigarette.

“Thank you, my love. Thank you”, she muttered.


	2. The Next Inspector

The gang started conducting practice drills to prepare for the heist. Every day after the lesson, Sergio made it mandatory to conduct re-enactment so they can have a clear picture in their head what might happen inside the Bank of Spain. Of course, it’s not the perfect example of the situation since there’s a lot of variable to consider. The members compensate with the exhaustion of the drills with some drinks to decompress from the pressure of the heist.

“Why don’t you join the rest downstairs? You can use some refreshments”, Sergio said to Raquel who is surrounded by police files on their bed.

She’s been working hard trying to predict the police movements so they will be better prepared. He is not sure if she noticed but the gang is getting used to her being around and they’re feeling more comfortable with her especially seeing how hard she’s working on the heist to help them, to help Rio. Tokyo vouching for her as well as Martin is a big help. Still, Raquel chooses to isolate herself away from the gang to work.

“Offering me refreshments is a bit surprising coming from you”, she teased with a smirk.

He remembered how hard he worked to cut her off from alcohol when she first got to Palawan. 

“You weren’t an alcoholic and we both know that. I did that to show you that abusing your health won’t solve your problems”, he explained.

Raquel chuckled a bit.

“I know that. I was just teasing you. I am fine, my love. Besides, I need to review all of these. I think I know who will be the inspector in charge during the heist”, she said.

That got his attention and he took a spot next to her on the bed to look at the files she’s reviewing.

“Really? Who do you think it will be?” he asked.

“Her. Alicia Sierra”, she pointed at the picture. “I am pretty sure once the CNI realized it was us robbing the Bank of Spain, they will relieve Prieto of the command after his failure during the first heist. I bet my money on Colonel Tamayo taking over and Alicia is his favourite pet. They share the same taste for aggressive and ruthless method. I am ninety percent sure that she might be involved in Rio’s interrogation”, she added.

Sergio raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve known her during the academy days and I can assure she got the stomach for torture methods and she’s brilliant as well. The government sees us as major threat and they will be desperate to get us this time so they will use every means available and she’s one of them, unpredictable, risky, but produce results”, she explained.

Sergio looked at the picture and made a mental note to prepare himself for her. If Raquel is so sure about her, he needs to be more dangerous than her.

“Thank you. This is a very useful information but we got plenty of time to prepare for her. Right now…” he closed the police files in front of her, “…we need to relax a bit and enjoy ourselves. Come with me”, he said.

Raquel made a face but accepted his offer and came along with him downstairs to join the others. They had setup some sort of campfire in the middle of the garden and they all looked so comfy.

“There you are! What took you both so long? Helsinki is telling us ghost stories”, Nairobi greeted them.

“Please don’t tell us what you two just did. We don’t need the details”, Marseille said.

Tokyo raised an eyebrow.

“I for one want to know what they did upstairs”, she muttered and everyone turned to her. “What? I am curious”, she explained.

They all laughed as Sergio blushed in embarrassment even though there’s nothing to tell.

“If you’re curious, Lisbon informed me about the possible inspector that will handle the heist and it’s not going to be easy but that’s tomorrow’s problem”, Sergio answered.

Martin nodded at his direction, grateful that he’s giving them the night off to relax. The couple sat on the ground with them. Sergio handed Raquel a bottle of beer and she cuddled up next to him ignoring the eyes that glanced to their direction.

“I know we agreed no heist talk tonight but how dangerous the next inspector will be? I just want to know so…you know, I can prepare myself”, Denver asked.

The fun in the air died. Sergio didn’t answer. He doesn’t have any idea at all.

“…to be honest, very. Let’s just say, she’s not like me”, Raquel answered in a matter of fact tone.

“Care to elaborate?” Nairobi probed.

“I was determined to catch bad guys and I was willing to use any available resources but I follow protocols. I follow the rules, the law. Alicia doesn’t. She works around it. You can say her methods are illegal but she always catches her prey so CNI always got her back. That’s why we’re different”, she explained.

Sergio doesn’t like unpredictable. If Alicia doesn’t follow the protocols, there’s no telling what she’ll do. He turned to Raquel who is thinking about something from the past.

“How well do you know her exactly?” he asked her.

“We worked together after we graduated. We both high marks so CNI took interest. Remember that terrorist group that bombed the mall in Barcelona? CNI formed a secret ops to hunt them down. Alicia and I were a part of it. It was a long and hellish experience for me. We were able to catch them all but I am not proud of the things we did, things I did. Alicia enjoyed it but I threw up after each interrogations. Once that mission was over, I requested a transfer to Madrid right away. CNI offered me a slot on another ops with high salary but I declined. I cannot stomach it. Alicia stayed”, she said with her eyes turning sad and ashamed.

Everyone remained silent until Tokyo broke it.

“Well, I’m glad you were our inspector the last time”, she muttered and everyone agreed.


	3. Threat

Sergio can feel Raquel’s nerves as she digs deeper into the heist and anticipate her former colleagues’ moves. He knows she has a degree in psychology and she’s playing on her field but he can’t help but notice the toll the planning is taking on her. She barely sleeps and she’s smoking more frequently. She’s stressed and it’s not good for her. The gang has warmed up to her and started showing admiration towards her intelligence but none of them can see the exhaustion. He can. Every night in bed, she’s always tensed. He does everything in his power to loosen her up, make her relax but when he wakes up in the middle of the night, she’s not by his side.

“What are you doing up at this hour?” he asked when he found her inside the classroom reviewing the files for the nth time.

“I cannot move on from this one. He will a big problem for us”, she answered, her eyes still glued on the paper.

Sergio walked towards her and looked at what she’s staring at. It’s the picture of Gandia, head of security to the Governor of the Bank of Spain. He remembered his brother warning him about the same man. Now, Raquel is warning him as well.

“We will get him out as soon as we can. He will be the one to carry the state secrets outside”, he said.

Raquel shook her head in disagreement.

“He will not do such a thing. He’s way smarter than that. He will remain inside the bank to do his job. It’s his personality”, she argued.

Sergio can remember the way Andres emphasized how they need to kill Gandia before the heist starts or he will kill them all.

“…even if it means he’ll get to see his family again? I think family is a big motivation”, he asked.

“…even that. Look at this”, she answered and then handed him another file. “He used to be in service before he was assigned as security for the Governor but look at the dates”, she pointed out.

“There are gaps between the years”, he realized.

“Yes and it can only mean one thing. He was recruited in secret ops. My file at the force got the same gaps during my service at the CNI after I graduated from the academy. If I am right, and I am sure that I am, he’s deadlier than we anticipated. He will not just follow orders from the others or wait until the heist is over. He will make a move. If he managed to break free inside the bank, everyone is dead”, she explained.

It is a problem if they have a trained assassin inside the bank and if Raquel is right and he refused to go out with the state secrets, their lives are in danger inside the building.

“What do we do?” he asked her.

“Frankly, nothing if we want to keep our hands clean. Eliminating him before the heist is the logical solution but we don’t do that so we stick to the plan but we need to be more prepared to defend ourselves. He’s extremely trained and he has the advantage of being familiar to his territory. We’re not. We need to train the others”, she answered.

He knows a place where they can freely use firearms without raising suspicion from the others and Marseille can arrange for their supplies. He can volunteer and teach them basic self defense techniques. When it comes to guns, Marseille and Raquel are the best instructors they can have. Training won’t be a problem.

“I’ll arrange everything at sunrise”, he agreed.

Sergio proceeded to do just that. He made a few calls and everything was setup. Marseille has been briefed about the training and he’s very eager.

“What’s the lesson for today, Professor? Why are we in the field?” Nairobi asked.

“Today isn’t going to be a lesson about the heist. Today, you will learn how to defend yourself and keep yourself alive inside the Bank of Spain in case things go wrong”, Sergio answered.

That raised a lot of eyebrows.

“We know how to fire guns, Professor. Plus, we got the big guys here”, Denver reasoned.

Marseille removed the cover of the firearms on the table. They all noticed the targets placed few meters away from them.

“What is this? What’s the problem?” Tokyo asked sensing an upcoming danger.

Sergio weighed in whether to tell them the truth or sugarcoat it. He doesn’t want to risk scaring everyone but he doesn’t want them to be clueless as well.

“There will be a trained assassin inside the bank with you when you go in. His name is Gandia, the head security of the Governor. We know the plan is to flush him out early but there is a great chance he won’t cooperate and when that happens, you need to watch your backs carefully. He’s not afraid to kill”, Raquel answered for him.

He turned to her direction and nodded in thanks. He cannot bring himself to let them know that there’s a possibility that they might die inside the bank.

“Why don’t we just kill him now before we enter the bank? We will save ourselves a lot of trouble”, Martin asked.

Sergio turned to him and saw the same look Andres gave him years ago. 

“I would prefer that to be completely honest but I am no longer part of any secret ops. I am part of this group and I am sure I didn’t join a group of coldblooded murderers so that option is no longer available”, Raquel answered bluntly.

Martin still thinks it’s the best solution to their problem but he admired Raquel’s resolve and her moral code. He can see why Sergio fell for her in an instant.

“She’s right. We’re not murderers. We’re doing this to put balance in an imbalanced system and get Rio back. That doesn’t mean we cannot be prepared. We’re not going inside that bank defenseless”, Sergio agreed and turned to Raquel who took charge.

“Alright…let’s start the training session”, she declared.


	4. Training Session

Most of them are cocky about handling guns having previous experiences of actually firing them especially during the Royal Mint heist but the thing about open firing to the police is you never really aim at one specific targets. They just pull the trigger and open fire at the space hoping one of the bullets will land on the target. Gandia is smarter than ordinary police they have encountered. They cannot be complacent with their numbers because one man can make a huge difference and if they don’t play it on the same level as him, he will come after them one by one.

Marseille took charge in instructing them how to aim properly. Monica is very attentive as well as Nairobi and Tokyo. They wanted to do it right and frankly, they are desperate to defend themselves. Helsinki is attentive as well while Bogota seems bored at the lesson.

Sergio took time to teach Denver and Martin basic moves to defend themselves in case they ran out of ammo. Sure, they will bring a lot of firepower inside the bank but it’s not unlimited and if they came across a war inside, they will eventually run out of it.

“What do we do if lost our guns? We can’t just engage in hand to hand combat with a trained assassin. There’s a big chance we will not win”, Nairobi asked.

It is a fair question. Sergio figured that out as well. Gandia is twice the size of Nairobi or Tokyo and stronger than them. Hand to hand combat is not applicable for them.  
Raquel walked towards the table and grabbed a knife. Marseille eyed her with a smirk knowing what she will do next based on the way she holds it. Suddenly, Raquel threw the knife towards the tree and it hit with force and precision. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. Bogota finally began having interest at the lesson.

“When you’re fighting for your lives, any object around you will become a weapon. A simple syringe can be a deadly knife. The disadvantage of guns is they run out of bullets. Knife is a different story. If you got a good grip, it’s hard to lose it and it’s a great aid during hand to hand combat. It will make up for height difference as well since there are major veins you can cut open at the lower parts of the body. You don’t need to get fancy and stab through the chest or neck or head”, she explained.

Sergio looked at her mirroring the expression of everyone. He had never seen that side of her. Until recently, he has no idea Raquel was part of CNI ops and now, he’s wondering what else she’s not telling him when it comes to her past life.

“Can we request some demo?” Monica asked.

She’s very eager to learn because she needs to make it out of the bank to get back to her son.

Raquel turned to Marseille and she doesn’t need to say a word. He picked up a knife from the table and Raquel did the same. Sergio felt a knot tightening inside him, worrying about Raquel. He knows what Marseille is capable of. He is a hit man, for crying out loud. What if he hurt her accidentally? He cannot take her to the hospital. They’re all fugitives.

“I’ll try not to cut you, Lisbon”, Marseille teased.

“I’ll try to do the same”, she teased back.

The two started duelling with their knives. It is marvellous to watch. Marseille is a lot taller than her but she is a perfect match. They can see what she meant by knife makes up for the height difference because Marseille cannot risk coming near her due to her fast reflexes. Soon, the duel got heated as the two became more and more engaged. The others watched in awe like they’re watching an international match in an arena. Raquel managed to nick his coat and pants without scraping his skin and it annoyed the quiet man. He loves those clothes.

Marseille got carried away and kicked Raquel on her stomach and backslapped her on the face. She landed on the ground with a groan. Everyone let out a gasp unable to say or react anything. Sergio started moving when Raquel got back on her feet and wiped the blood from her lips. For a moment, Marseille was worried but when he saw the look on her eyes, he was challenged.

Raquel flipped the knife so she’s now holding it in a stabbing position. She began attacking him aggressively with such grace and fluidity that she looks like she’s almost dancing. Marseille chuckled but soon stopped once he saw how focused she is. She’s not aiming to scrape his clothes anymore. She’s actually going for it.

Sergio saw it too and he got extremely scared. When did the switch got pressed? He wasn’t sure how it happened but Raquel is coming at Marseille like he’s Gandia, that he’s a threat to them.

Soon, Raquel kicked Marseille towards the tree, pinned him against it and then put the knife few inches away from his throat. Then, she stopped.

Everyone almost stopped breathing waiting for the next thing to happen. Marseille smirked and she noticed he’s also pointing his knife on her torso. Raquel finally softened her expression and returned the smile. They withdrew their weapons and started laughing. That eases the tension in the air. For a moment, they all thought they’re actually going to kill each other with their knives.

“I, for one, am dying to learn how to do that! That’s so cool!” Denver exclaimed followed by the others who are now eager to learn how to handle a knife.

Raquel let Marseille do the teaching while she grabbed a clean cloth and pressed it against the side of her mouth. The adrenaline is still coursing in her veins. She’s so pumped.

“Care to tell me what’s that all about?” Sergio asked when he came up to her.

She met his eyes and saw something else that made her dizzy. She never saw him look at her that way before and she recognized it when she looked at herself on the mirror years ago.

“I need to go to the bathroom”, she said and ran in a hurry and then poured her guts out when she got inside the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i always think Raquel has a different side to her other than the inspector/negotiator side of her. I already included some backstory of Raquel being a part of CNI secret ops before along with Alicia so i think it will be just right to show that side of her during the training session.


	5. Confession

Raquel couldn’t help but feel disgusted at herself after the training session. She let her guard down and allowed the beast inside to take over and everyone saw it. Sergio saw it. She let the cold water splashed on her face hoping it will erase what just happened.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. She ignored it at first but the knocking won’t stop and it’s irritating her ears. She hastily opened the door and saw Sergio looking back at her but the look she saw on his face earlier is gone. He is now filled with worry and concern for her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

His voice is so gentle that it soothes her nerves.

“Yeah…well, not really”, she answered.

“Come with me. We need to put some cream on your bruise”, he said.

Raquel followed Sergio back to their bedroom. He said the others remained in the field to continue training. They are having too much fun learning knife tricks. She lifted her top to show the bruise on her stomach after Marseille had kicked her. It’s quite big but it doesn’t seem to bother her. Sergio gently put the cream on her bruise before proceeding to the bruise on her face.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered while averting her gaze from him. “I shouldn’t have lost it like that. I didn’t know I went too far. After Marseille got carried away, I got pissed and I wanted to hurt him back. I’m sorry”, she added.

Sergio put away the cream and sat next to her. He can feel her discomfort and shame. He wanted to ask her but he doesn’t want her to feel worse. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel better so he just sat there and waited for her to talk.

“Remember when I said I was a part of CNI secret ops back then?” she asked and he nodded. “They instructed as to extract information to the terrorist we will able to catch. It was vital, they say. Any information might lead us to the culprit of the bombing. Anyone who fights back, we got green light to eliminate. At first, adrenaline rush was all I felt. The terrorists definitely fought back so every kill count was justified. We just defended ourselves. It’s not really murder. I lost many nights thinking about the blood on my hands until it got easier. I was rather good at it. One day, we managed to catch one of them. He was around thirty and he was tough. We used all the negotiation technique we learned at the academy to break him but none worked”, she started.

He held her hand when he saw it trembling.

“CNI came and gave us the green light to go rough and as rough as possible. We needed to make him talk. Alicia was rather excited. She volunteered to go first. She used gas, isolation, pain. It was hard to watch. The man still wouldn’t talk. They asked me to go. They showed me pictures of the terrorists’ victims throughout the years, the women and the children. They said it was necessary for the greater good and I forced myself to believe that. I tracked down his family in their village, took some pictures and showed it to him and for the first time we saw him displayed an emotion. After which, I started messing with his head, making him think how badly his family’s life was in danger. I pressed him for information again and again until his will broke. He cried and begged and he spilled it all out, everything he knows about the group, the future plans. We got everything we needed and more”, she continued and then wiped the tears that escaped her eyes.

“Breathe”, he whispered and she obeyed.

“Soon after that, CNI got every single member of that terrorist group as well as their leader. I talked to my superiors about reducing the man’s sentence since he cooperated in the end and gave vital information to us but they wouldn’t listen. They kept him there for a week without food and water like he had been forgotten. One morning, I came in to bring him something to eat. I couldn’t just leave him there. He would die of starvation or dehydration or both but when I got there, they were moving his body out of the place. He’s dead. The orders came directly from above. Everyone has to be executed. You know I promised that man that he would be able to see his son again even in prison. I would made sure that his son would be granted a visit and they killed him”, she went on and this time she didn’t bother wiping away her tears.

Sergio’s chest tightened that it’s getting harder to breathe.

“When the mission was over, I signed an NDA and requested immediate transfer to Madrid. No matter what they offered me or how much the money was, I refused to accept it. CNI tried to talk me out of transferring. They said they could use a good interrogating officer but I couldn’t take it. I never told anything to Mama but she felt it especially during the nights I would wake up screaming”, Raquel looked at him this time. “Today, I felt the same thrill again, same adrenaline rush, same eagerness to inflict pain when I fought Marseille. I’ve been assigned to negotiating tasks for years that I forgot I have that part of me who is not afraid to take lives and when you came to me earlier and asked me what was that all about, I saw the look in your eyes. It was the same look I’ve given myself back then after that man was killed. I wasn’t a good person, Sergio. I was part of the system that captured Rio and torturing him right now. I was there. I took vital part of it”, she added.

He tightened his grip on her so he can pull her back to the present as her gaze turned inward.

“I should’ve told you before but I guess I had pushed it too far at the back of my head and pretended like it never happened. I moved on with my life and tried to be the good cop but I wasn’t. I remembered now that I wasn’t”, she finished with a sob.

“That’s not true. You are good, Raquel. It wasn’t your fault. You did your job. You followed orders thinking the result will help you save hundreds, even thousands of people and it did. You cared about that man and you intended to keep your word. It wasn’t on you that they decided to murder him in cold blood. Earlier, I wasn’t mad at you or anything else. I was worried. You know I can never judge you even if I tried. Don’t ever think less about yourself because you’re not”, he disagreed.

“How can you still see that after what I told you and what you saw earlier?” she asked.

“…because I know your heart. I’ve always known your heart. You should too”, he answered and pressed a kiss on her forehead.


	6. Interruption

Raquel had solidified her badass status to the gang thanks to the training demonstration she did with Marseille. It was arranged that they will include the self defense move they learned during training to their morning exercise so they will be more familiar to it.

Sergio continued planning the contingencies while teaching the heist step by step to his students with the help of Martin and Raquel. The gang spends the evenings in a lovely dinner organized by the monks for them for which they are more than grateful. Of course, the others clashed from time to time. Having a couple in the midst is a big factor for family drama since Denver and Monica obviously got an unresolved issue between them and it affects everyone because they can all hear whenever they argue with each other.  
One night in particular, Sergio and Raquel are having a quality and intimate moment together when everyone started yelling at the hallway. He tried to ignore it first but when it grew louder, Sergio was afraid they will wake up the monks and they cannot risk being evicted from their perfect hideout.

“Where are you going?” Raquel asked when he suddenly got out of bed.

Frustration is written all over her face. She doesn’t like being left hanging and he can understand why but the people outside need to stop yelling at each other.

“I am just going out to make them stop or we will be evicted soon”, he answered.

She laid flat on the bed with a groan and let him go. Sergio is a patient man but he doesn’t like being interrupted during his moment with Raquel. First, it felt incredibly awful and second, he doesn’t like her getting frustrated. So when he saw them arguing about sexism, he cannot help but felt irritated at such petty argument in the middle of the night. He clapped his hands to get their attention and then told them to go back to bed. He saw Monica went inside Tokyo’s room to spend the night which confirmed that it started with the couple…again.

“What happened?” Raquel asked when he got back in their room.

“Lovers’ quarrel and everyone joined in”, he answered and sighed.

She pulled him back to bed and resumed what was interrupted by the chaos outside. They’re just about to take things further when the door suddenly burst opened and Tokyo came in unannounced. 

Sergio jumped away from Raquel and put on his glasses while Raquel couldn’t help but rolled her eyes around at the another interruption.

Tokyo began rambling about how she wants to be in charge instead of Martin. She gave a compelling reason to Sergio but it’s obvious between Raquel and him that it’s unlikely to happen due to her impulsive nature. Let’s be real, she caused most of the hiccups during the last heist and he cannot simply risk any unwanted hiccups during the next one because it will definitely cost them lives.

“I don’t know if you fucking notice but you’re interrupting an intimate moment”, Raquel snapped impatiently.

Tokyo pieced it together in her head and then tried to tease and intimidate Raquel but it didn’t work. When she left, the mood had already disappeared in their room. Sergio considered what she said about being in charge. He knows there is a downside at having Martin at the helm because he can be impulsive and narcissistic too but his advantage is he is in love with the plan and he knows it through and through. Sergio trusts Tokyo completely but she’s unpredictable and emotional. The heist doesn’t need too much of that.

“Please tell me you’re not actually considering letting her take charge”, Raquel said guessing what’s on his mind.

“This heist is important to her, probably more than all of us”, he muttered.

“That’s true. All the more not to let her take charge. Listen. If the situation is different and you’re on Rio’s shoes right now, I will do anything in my power to make the heist work to get you back. If that means I have to shoot all the hostages inside the bank, I will do that to get you back. If I can see myself going that far, how far do you think Tokyo is willing to go for Rio?” she asked.

Tokyo is very extreme. When she loves, it’s all the way. She knows it’s going to be difficult to ask him and the others to risk their lives for Rio and yet she asked anyway even though she would receive hurtful words. She almost ruined the heist at the Royal Mint on the very first day for Rio. Raquel was right. If a logical and levelheaded person like her is willing to pull the trigger for someone she loves, Tokyo is willing to blow up the entire Bank of Spain for Rio.

“Martin is not stable either”, he reminded her.

“…and so was Andres but you put him in charge back then”, she reminded him back. “It’s not about stability, Sergio and you know that. It’s dependability. It’s knowing that person will do whatever you say because he respects the plan more than anything. You can’t have someone in command inside the bank who will oppose to your orders. You need someone inside who knows how to take one and imposed it to others”, she explained.

Sergio stared at his woman with all the adoration in the world. She keeps him on his toes and she clear things for him when everything seems dark and confusing. What will he do without her?

“You’re right”, he said.

“Of course, I am”, she teased and then raised an eyebrow. “So Professor, would you like to continue what you started?” she asked.

Sergio removed his eyeglasses and gently pushed her back to bed.

“Oh Inspector, I hope you’re ready for what I have in mind”, he teased back which earned him a giggle.


	7. Second Thoughts

The afternoon lesson became a football match which Sergio doesn’t mind at all. It’s only a few days left before they start the heist and the team needs to ease the tension and the pressure. It was a blast seeing how focused and determined everyone is. There had been a few laughs along the way thanks to Denver who was constantly making fun of Martin.  
The match would’ve gone smoothly for him if it wasn’t for one tiny thing that happened during the game. Bogota and Raquel went toe to toe with each other and despite the former being twice the size of her, Raquel didn’t back down. In the end, Raquel got elbowed and pinned down the ground by Bogota while they were fighting each other for the ball. The others didn’t seem to mind. It was a game after all but for Sergio it’s more than that. His mind didn’t fail to see that Bogota’s body lingered far longer on hers than needed. He could’ve got back on his feet after they fell but he didn’t. Sergio stood there, frozen, unable to think what he will do next. Raquel tapped Bogota’s shoulder and that’s the only time he got off of her.

After the match, Sergio noticed the bruises all over Raquel’s body, one in particular is the big black bruise near her chest. It was the spot that got elbowed by Bogota. Raquel is a sporty so it’s nothing to her but Sergio couldn’t help himself but fumed in anger. She got hurt. He doesn’t like her getting hurt.

“What’s the matter?” she asked when she noticed him being incredibly silent.

“Does it hurt? Your bruises?” he asked her back.

Raquel frowned for a moment before gazing down on her body.

“…a little but I can handle it. I am sort of an expert when it comes to bruises. No need to worry”, she answered with a smile.

That made him even more worried. He knows she’s well-versed when it comes to bruises. Alberto made sure of that and it’s something in her past Sergio wished he can erase but he can’t. The best thing he can do is to make her present and future happy and filled with love. The fact that his plan is causing her to gain bruises once more, it’s making him feel somewhat of a failure.

“I don’t want you getting hurt. Maybe we need to reconsider you coming back with us to Spain”, he suddenly said.

“What did you say?” she asked hoping she heard him wrong.

“This is an extremely dangerous heist, Raquel, even more dangerous than the first one”,

“I know”, she muttered.

“…the risk of failing is too high and I cannot risk letting them catch you. If they caught you, they will torture you for information. They will hurt you and I cannot bear it”, he continued.

“Sergio, my love, we’ve been through this lots of times. We will be together outside the bank. We will be both in command center in a moving vehicle”, she explained in her best calmed voice.

Sergio shook his head.

“There is a great chance we will be caught. The government knows now how we operate. They know I will be working outside the bank and they will definitely try to catch me first. Do you remember Plan Paris? It’s why I created it. It’s a contingency if ever we get caught but thinking about it now, I don’t think I can take it if it’s you they will catch. Perhaps, you should stay here or go back to Philippines with Paula and Marivi”, he insisted.

She cannot believe what she’s hearing. All these realizations are coming from bruises she got from a football match. Suddenly, she felt defensive. She knows they need her. She knows there’s so much she can contribute to the heist, to the team and yet, Sergio is kicking her out before it even start.

“I am not made of glass, Sergio. I don’t break that easy”, she muttered.

He wants to contradict that, to remind her of the state she’s in when he found her but he decides against. However, she already saw it in his eyes. They always have that bond, that connection. They already know what each other feels or thinks before even saying it.

“Do you think I will tell the police about the plan if they caught me? Do you think they will break me and I will betray all of you?” she asked in disbelief.

She thinks she has done enough to prove herself to the gang. She had worked her ass off since they arrived at the monastery for the plan but she cannot help but feel she’s still not doing enough. 

“I don’t think that. You’re missing the point, Raquel. I am asking you this because I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s not that I don’t trust you or doubt your loyalty. I trust you completely and I know you will not turn us in. That is why I am scared because the more you will resist, the more they will hurt you and I cannot…I don’t know what I will do when that happens, Raquel. I swear I don’t know. I will burn the whole country if they lay a finger on you”, he answered.

His voice is now trembling in fear and in frustration. He is desperate to make her understand. Seeing her got hurt by one of them already made him feel awful. What more if worse comes to worse? He’s a pacifist at heart but the world will be damned if anyone hurt Raquel. He will not be afraid to start a war for her.

Raquel cupped his face and made him look at her.

“I understand. Trust me, I do. You don’t think I don’t feel the same way you do? I am scared to death to the possibility they might catch you. You’re the most wanted person in Spain and I cannot begin to imagine what they have in store for you but we made a commitment to Tokyo, to Rio and the others. I joined in not only to make sure you will be safe but because I also believe in our cause. I believe we’re fighting the unjust system and that doing this will show how much of a corrupt government we have. We cannot let fear dictate what we do next, my love, because if we let it, then we might as well stop the heist now. Fear is what the system inflicts along with pain. It’s time we stopped letting the system win, don’t you think?” she asked.

Sergio breathes in deep and nodded. No more fear.

“Yes, I think it’s time to fight back”, he answered.


	8. Last Supper

On the last night before the heist, everyone is on the edge. They had spent the entire day going over the plan, making sure they all remembered it perfectly well. It is important. They are going to enter the lions’ den the next day and they cannot afford to commit mistake. It’s not the same as the Royal Mint. Going inside the Bank of Spain can be the end of them all.

Martin setup a nice fire in the grounds so they can all gather around it and have drinks. He wishes that Andres is with them but he knows he’s watching them somehow, probably more excited about the heist than all of them. He watched the others interact with one another. Denver and Monica are clinging to each other while Tokyo and Nairobi are engaged in a conversation. Helsinki and Raquel are also talking while Bogota and Marseille are debating once again about animal rights. His eyes fell on Sergio who is carefully watching Raquel. He recognized that look. It’s the same look Andres had when Sergio told him that he’s ready to enact the Royal Mint heist. 

Andres was deeply worried about his brother. Of course, Andres was well-versed when it comes to committing crimes but his little brother wasn’t. He was innocent. He was the bookworm, the sick one. Andres took pride in being the one who needed to work in order to support his brother’s medication.

Now, Sergio is giving that look at Raquel. Martin can understand why. She left her daughter and mother to join them…join him. It was a big risk and she dives right in. At first, he thought it was love. Anyone will do stupid things for love but she has already done that when she threw her old life away to be with him in an island. When she told them about her time with CNI, he understood she’s doing this to correct the wrong in the system as well. She believed in the plan and Sergio knows it. He cannot do anything to stop her.   
“So, tomorrow…it starts”, Nairobi said, catching everyone’s attention.

“Is this like a last supper or something?” Denver asked.

Raquel simply took a sip from her glass and stared at the fire.

“No, because I believe we’re all going to make it out with Rio and the gold”, Helsinki answered.

It is a wishful thinking, of course. There is no guarantee they will all make it out alive but no one dared to say it.

“Lisbon, any advice to us before we go inside the bank tomorrow? You’re the one with psychology degree or something”, Tokyo asked.

Heads turned to Raquel who remained calm and silent.

“I don’t think there’s anything I can tell you that will make you all feel better or safe. To be honest, I am scared too like all of you but it’s good. It’s good to feel scared because that means we have a heart. We still feel emotions. The one we’re up against doesn’t feel a thing. It’s good to know that we’re still better than them and we need to hold that. I am sure the pressure inside the bank will be high and there are things that might spiral out of your control but always remember why you’re there in the first place. Remember that you’re better than the system you’re fighting. Don’t lose control of yourselves. Stick to the plan. Believe in the plan. Have faith with one another even if it seems like the world is coming to an end”, she said.

Martin saw the shift in Sergio’s gaze from worried to full admiration. He knows Sergio is scared to death more than others but Raquel keeps him from losing his shit. She is his anchor. That’s why they need her the most. He understands now that in order to ensure the success of the plan, Raquel must be protected. If anything happens to the Professor’s anchor, the heist will turn into a war and there will be blood on both sides. The balance lies within her.

“After this heist, I will make sure Cinci will study very hard so he can also get a degree in psychology. That speech right there is the best thing I have ever heard”, Denver exclaimed and everyone broke into laughter.

Sergio looked around him and tried to capture the moment in his brain. It may be the last time he sees them all together in one place, alive. All these people risking their lives to save a friend and fight the system that screwed them over. They are willing to rely on his plan even though their lives depend on it.

Raquel found his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She can feel the tension in his body and she doesn’t wish to make it go away. It’s natural. It’s normal. Like she said earlier, they’re all humans. They still feel emotions. They needed to feel it so they know.

“So, how about we drink for the 90 tons of gold?” Martin proposed.

“I will definitely drink to that”, Bogota said raising his glass.

“Me too”, Marseille followed.

“…for Rio”, Tokyo added and the others nodded.

“…to fighting the fucking system”, Nairobi added.

Denver and Monica raised their glasses. Raquel and Sergio looked at each other like they’re communicating telepathically before raising their glasses as well.

“…to family and love”, Sergio added and they all drank together for tomorrow, they will fight the battle of their lives.

Back in their bedroom, Raquel lied on top of Sergio still panting after making love to each other. It was slow and meaningful. It somehow made her scared thinking it could be their last.

“Promise me one thing”, she said.

“Anything”, he encouraged.

“If anything happens to me, promise me you’ll stick to the plan. Promise me you won’t start a war and turn the guns on innocent lives”, she said.

How can he promise that? Even he is not sure how he will react if that time comes but he saw the seriousness in her eyes and he cannot bear to see her so worried about him so he lied.

“I promise”, he said.


	9. The Heist Part One

The heist was off to a good start just like what they had planned. They made it rain money on top of Madrid. The gang was inside the bank and they drove the government crazy. He and Raquel started working inside command center miles away from the site of the heist. They couldn’t risk being too close.

It felt different especially for Sergio to have someone else with him but it felt right to have her. He feels calmer knowing she’s right there with him, supporting him. She even made a small origami boat for him which he found cute.

Raquel is nervous about being in the command center. She never had the experience for it. The last time, she was on the other side, inside the tent with lots of police force under her command. What if she screws up? She couldn’t let the whole team down?

Sensing her distress, Sergio held her hand to bring her back to the present. Just like what she predicted, Colonel Tamayo took over the case from Prieto.

“He’s going to call her”, Raquel muttered while they’re listening from the taps they put inside the tent or rather the taps Marseille put inside the tent.

The man is the personification of stealth even Raquel is very impressed with his skills.

Soon enough, Tamayo called Alicia and made her the inspector in charge. Raquel felt herself skipping her breathing. She’s going up against her former friend and she can feel it’s not going to be pleasant.

Rio has been confirmed to have arrived in Spain. Sergio’s man at the airport recorded the footage of him falling from the stairs due to exhaustion. Everything is going to plan except when Gandia refused to bring the state secrets outside the bank. Denver was forced to do it himself to stop the military from entering the bank. It worked. It scared CNI after seeing the red box but the main problem remained. Gandia is still inside the bank. He already caused trouble from the start when he injured Martin and almost killed Nairobi and Tokyo.

“What are we going to do? Gandia is still inside”, he asked Raquel.

“Nothing unless you want to start spilling blood”, she answered.

She’s right, of course. There’s nothing else for them to do except make sure he will remain tied up until the end of the heist.

The first negotiation with Alicia went straight the toilet. Raquel intervened when she called her name and Alicia hung up the call before they were able to play their cards. As expected, Alicia used Raquel’s family as leverage against her. She already knows that will happen but nothing was able to prepare her for the impact of hearing it came out from her friend’s mouth. How can she threatened her with her daughter when Alicia knows what kind of person is Alberto? She saw the bruises. She was the one who saw them and told her to leave him.

Things got even worse. Sergio told to her face that she’s the weak link and it hit her hard. She could’ve retaliated to him and said something hurtful just to get back but nothing came out. Hearing it from his mouth, from his lips made her fears came true. She’s not good enough. It’s the same thing Alberto used to tell her. She’s not good enough for anything. Raquel stepped back away from Sergio and went outside the van.

It was only after she left that it dawned on him what just came out of his mouth. Sergio will never say those words to Raquel but the Professor will. The negotiation wasn’t supposed to go like that but he should’ve been able to foresee that part. After all, Alicia and Raquel knew each other before. It is normal and natural that Alicia will go and target Raquel. She knew nothing about him but she knows everything about Raquel. He pushed the chair violently once he realized his mistake. He just hurt her feelings and it’s the last thing he wants to do.

They were silent during their drive, Raquel kept her distance while her mind is wandering elsewhere. They only talked when they got car trouble and almost got caught by the local police. They quickly proceeded to stage two of their plan and switched vehicles to avoid getting caught. Things are running well inside the bank as Nairobi and the others started melting the gold. They will be fine for a few hours which will give Sergio and Raquel time to drive.

Soon enough, the police released Rio after they demanded the public to force them to release him. Just as anticipated, they implanted Rio with a bug underneath his skin. The Professor’s order is to have Tokyo act like they knew nothing about the bug to keep the police believing they have the upper hand while they plan to remove it from him. That would entail them making love while knowing everyone inside the tent will be listening. That sparked an argument between him and Raquel. That argument led to more hurtful words until a drone found them outside the ambulance.

The chaos began there. They were supposed to jump together but he asked her to go on ahead which she followed without question, afraid that she will hear him say another bad thing about her skills. Sergio was able to climb up the tree but Raquel jumped in the spot surrounded by pine trees. The bark was moist and she couldn’t climb up. She also happened to be closer to the police’s direction so she made a run for it. His mind is racing fast. He should’ve made her stay in the ambulance with him so they could’ve jumped together.

Raquel had the misfortune to pick a hideout that was occupied by an old couple who had seen the news about the reward. Eventually, Suarez was able to catch her. Raquel wasn’t surprised when he faked her execution before putting her comms under water. They just made Sergio believed she’s dead.

[Promise me one thing…]

[Anything…]

[If anything happens to me, promise me you’ll stick to the plan. Promise me you won’t start a war and turn the guns on innocent lives…]

[I promised…]

She only hopes that he will keep his promise but deep in her heart, she knows a war is about to start and she wasn’t wrong. When she heard through Suarez that the gang just torched an armored van with cops in it, she knows there’s no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's start of the heist. i know it's brushing over the actual happenings from the show but i don't think i can rewrite the sequence from it because it's so well written but things are about to happen soon so enjoy!


	10. Playing Dirty

The interrogation went just like what Raquel had expected. Alicia still hasn’t changed. She still sticks to her illegal methods of breaking people but Raquel is well-prepared. They didn’t let her sleep. They didn’t give her any food. Angel is not allowed to go talk to her and Suarez had been unpleasant towards her from the start. It’s hard for her to imagine Alicia being pregnant since it didn’t really change anything about her. She’s still ruthless and aggressive. She wonders what kind of mother she will be once she gives birth but that’s not her problem. 

It was only then when Alicia revealed to her that they found her family’s location that she started feeling the cracks forming in her heart. Could they possibly be telling the truth? Sergio promised her family is safe someplace no one will be able to find them. Alicia showed her the picture of their transporter which means they are close to her family’s location because their transporter has to be closed in order to aid them. She couldn’t help the tears from forming in her eyes as her brain started forming a picture of her daughter in Alberto’s arms. 

Raquel took the phone Alicia offered thinking if she can actually bring herself to betray the man she loves for her family. Either way, she’s screwed. Thank goodness to Antoñanzas that he arrived in time. She saw him wearing Sergio’s watch and she knows that he’s coming for her. He knows she’s not dead and that Plan Paris is in effect. She just needs to wait.

Nairobi’s funeral struck her hard. Why her? she thought. She’s so gentle, so caring. She doesn’t deserve to go like that. She’s meant to live and party all day and all night. Sergio launched his missiles one by one leaving the government in panic. He released all the state secrets to the media, revealed the location where they kept Rio confirming everything he said about the torture he endured and then appealed to the public to demand her release. Everything happened so quickly. The next thing she knows, she’s being taken to jail where she will wait until the next day for her hearing. It’s the start of the plan.

Plan Paris was successful. She never got the chance to talk to Sergio but she knows she would get more chance to talk to him when she gets inside the bank.  
By the time she arrived at the bank, they already knocked Gandia out. Tokyo relinquished the authority to her making her in charge inside the bank. She is grateful for the trust. She ordered them to secure Gandia and make sure he will not be able to escape again.

“Professor, it’s Lisbon. I’m in”, she said through the comms.

There is silence which made her nervous. He’s at the safe house. He’s supposed to be there.

“Raquel”, another voice answered.

She stiffened.

“Do you miss me?” Alicia asked.

The others looked at her with question marks on their faces. They’re all waiting for her to say something but she cannot bring herself to entertain them now.

“Where is he?” she asked her back. Her tone is colder than ice.

Everyone is tensed. The Professor is not meant to be caught. He’s not meant to be caught at all. Where is Marseille? They all wondered.

“Oh, don’t worry. He is safe and sound. He can’t just talk to you right now because he’s tied up. I guess I am in charge now. Don’t you think?” Alicia answered with a mocking tone in her voice.

Raquel is seething in anger. She gripped the edge of the table and tried to control her temper. Panicking and losing control won’t help her and especially won’t help Sergio.

“I don’t think you’re in charge, Alicia”, she muttered.

“Really? What makes you say so? From where I stand, I am holding a gun against your boyfriend’s head. That makes me in charge of his life”, Alicia asked.

Something switched in Raquel. All bets are off now that Sergio is in danger. After all, there’s only so much a woman can take and god knows she already went through hell and back.

“Your parents are on vacation at the moment, aren’t they?” Raquel asked and she heard Alicia’s breathing halted. “I never thought of them as the cruise type of tourists but by now, they should be passing New Zealand”, she added.

Raquel ignored the puzzled looks from her team. She’s playing her cards now.

“What are you saying, Raquel?” Alicia asked.

“I am saying is if you hurt the Professor, even a single scratch on his skin…well, accidents happen all the time on a cruise ship especially to older people. How well can your parents swim? Do you think they can last long in cold waters? You hurt him. My guy at the cruise ship will kill your parents and I even send you a picture for souvenir purposes”, she answered.

Tokyo hit the loud speaker being unable to wait for Raquel to tell them what’s happening. Raquel doesn’t mind. Her goal is throw off Alicia and to free Sergio.

“You wouldn’t dare. You don’t have the balls to do that”, Alicia assumed.

“Are you sure about that? You seemed to forget what I am capable of. You started this by playing dirty. It’s only fair that I play the same way”, she challenged leaving Alicia speechless. “Let’s make a deal. You untie the Professor right now and I will assure you your parents will arrive safe and sound back in Spain”, she proposed.

“The Professor is just one man. I eliminated him, your whole operation dies. Everyone makes sacrifices”, Alicia said.

“Sure. You, on the other hand, how many people left you got in your life aside from your parents? Herman is dead. Are you ready to mourn your child as early as now?” Raquel asked and then took the other phone in her pocket. “All good, Marseille?” she asked.

“In position. Waiting for green light”, he answered while aiming his gun towards Alicia’s baby bump.


	11. Another Day at Work

Alicia was left no choice. She already lost her career and her reputation. She couldn’t risk losing her parents and her unborn child too. There’s doubt in her mind that Raquel is capable of pulling the trigger but she had known her from before. She knows she’s capable of so many things so she lowered her gun and untied the Professor. Marseille took her gun and tied her up on a chair.

Sergio convinced Marseille that he’s fine until the latter is satisfied but he kept a close eye on Alicia. Sergio then took the earpiece and checked the team inside the bank.  
“Lisbon”, he called.

“Glad to hear your voice again, Professor”, Raquel greeted although there’s something different in her tone.

“Thank you”, he said.

She sighed in relief before nodding. She knows he can see her through the camera.

“You’re welcome. Try not to get caught again. I don’t have that many cards on my deck”, she said and smiled.

Raquel immediately took charge and cleaned up the mess inside the bank. They isolated Arturito to avoid him influencing the others to revolt. Her voice pressed authority among the hostages which they all seemed to recognize. Monica went down the basement to resume the melting of the gold while the others took turn in guarding Gandia. They already lost one friend because of him. They couldn’t risk losing more.

Martin found Raquel in front of the comfort room’s door where Gandia shoved Nairobi’s head into the hole of the door. He realized it’s the first time she’s seeing the remnants of Nairobi’s suffering. He couldn’t imagine how hard it’s for her to watch the funeral while she was at the tent being unable to do anything to help. He felt more guilty.

“I would rather you talk than stare at me like a creep”, Raquel suddenly said.

“Sorry. I am not sure if you want to talk”, he apologized.

“I will never understand why you did what you did. It’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard and extremely childish. To be honest, I thought you will be a better leader than Andres but I was wrong”, she suddenly said without looking at him. “There’s no use of placing blames now. She’s dead. The damage has been done. We cannot bring her back”, she added.

“It’s my fault. I know. I don’t know what I can do to make up for it but if you feel like hurting me, I will accept it because it’s what I deserve”, he muttered.

Raquel turned to him. Her face is almost blank.

“Believe me, I feel like shooting someone right now in the head but that won’t get us anywhere. We have more important fight to continue and punishing you will not help the cause. You still believe in the plan?” she asked.

“More than anything”, he answered.

“Good. I am in charge now and I will appreciate it if you will not question me or disobey my orders”, she said.

Martin nodded recognizing her position.

“You can count on me with that”, he promised.

“…and if you went behind my back and screwed me over, it’s your head I will put in that hole and then shoot it with a shotgun”, she warned and then left.

Sergio heard Raquel’s threat to Martin and it sent shivers down his spine. He would never guess that she has that side in her. He already have seen her fight but the coldness in her tone and the way she delivered her threats to both Alicia and Martin is all new to him. The heist can bring out the worse in people but he knows Raquel is only doing what she has to in order to restore the peace inside the bank. They have to regain control.

Raquel is exhausted. She hadn’t gotten any sleep since they brought her to the tent outside the bank and she cannot afford to sleep now that she’s inside the bank. She cannot leave the others on their own. 

“Raquel”, Sergio called her attention through her earpiece.

He is watching her from the camera. She is sitting on the floor inside the Governor’s office. He can see that it’s taking a toll on her and it pains him to see her like that and not be able to do something about it.

“Hey…everything okay there? Where is Alicia?” she asked.

“Don’t worry. Marseille took her to other location. It took me few minutes to convince him though not to put a bullet in her but other than that, things are running smoothly here”, he answered.

“Good. We’re almost done with the gold”, she said and then sighed.

“Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll ask Martin or Tokyo to watch over things while you rest”, Sergio suggested.

Raquel shook her head.

“We’re so close in finishing this. We cannot risk anymore hiccups. I can hold out until then”, she declined.

She’s stubborn, he thought. There has been a lot of hiccups since the heist started and she’s as exhausted as he is about them. By tomorrow, Monica and the guys downstairs will be finished with the gold and they can enact their escape plan.

“I love you, Raquel”, he said.

He was scared that he won’t be able to say to her after she was caught. Then, Alicia found him and he thought that’s it. He’s done for. So many things could’ve gone wrong and he would’ve lost her forever.

“I love you too”, she replied.

The quiet moment was interrupted when Denver burst inside the office panting.

“What is it?” Raquel asked.

“He’s gone”, Denver answered.

“Who?” she asked again.

“Gandia. He’s gone”, he answered.

Raquel rolled her eyes around and got on her feet. “Oh, for fuck’s sake”, she muttered and head out.


	12. Bloodshed

The team went in frenzy while searching for Gandia. He couldn’t have hidden someplace else since they already discovered his panic room but he can be anywhere. Raquel already directed them to remain calm and she assigned their posts. They are to contact her if they spot Gandia. She partnered them up so no one will face the assassin alone. She is not going to make the same mistake of leaving a colleague alone.

Tokyo accompanied her in searching for Gandia. She knows she can count on her when it comes to fighting. Tokyo reacts when it matters and Raquel needs someone like that right now.

“Professor, talk to me. I need eyes”, Raquel said through the comms.

“I am still trying to find him. Hold on”, Sergio said while searching the monitor for Gandia.

His heart is pounding knowing that Raquel is now inside the bank with a loose assassin who already killed one of them not too long ago. While watching Raquel and Tokyo walked, he spotted a shadow following the two ladies.

“Someone is following you. I am not sure if it’s him. I couldn’t get a good view”, he said.

Raquel nodded to Tokyo. It is him. He knows where the cameras are placed so he’s avoiding them.

“Are you sure you’re prepared for this, Lisbon? There is still time to back out”, Tokyo teased with a smirk.

She can feel that Tokyo wants Gandia for herself and that kind of desire is most likely to get her killed. Too much thirst for revenge can make someone clumsy and being clumsy will not work on their opponent.

“Get in line, Tokyo”, she said.

When they went inside the library, Sergio saw Gandia followed them. He’s not armed but he’s very capable to kill with his bare hands.

“Raquel…he’s in there with you. Call for back up”, he said, his voice sounded like pleading.

Marseille arrived and saw what’s happening on the monitor. How he wish to be inside the bank so he can Gandia himself but it’s his job to protect the Professor. Raquel can feel Gandia shadowing them so when he made the first move and jumped on them, Raquel’s reflexes kicked in fast and shoved Tokyo away. It’s proven to be the best decision since Gandia was able to find a broken piece of wood and tried to use it to stab Tokyo. She seemed to be his target.

Sergio gripped the edge of the desk when it started. He wanted to jump in there and get Raquel out but he can’t. He’s trapped inside the safe house watching through a screen. Tokyo got back on her feet quickly but Gandia is already on her and tried to strangle her with his hands. Raquel kicked him hard removing him from Tokyo.

“Get the hell out of here!” Raquel yelled at the young girl. Tokyo frowned unable to get a grip of what’s happening. “He’s after you so get the hell out of here”, she clarified.

“I am not leaving you. No one will fight him alone. That’s the plan, remember?” Tokyo refused.

“Tokyo…that is an order. Get out and get the others”, Raquel insisted using a firmer tone.

Tokyo can read between the lines. Gandia is not leaving the library alive. If Raquel won’t be able to stop him, the others have to be there in time to stop him once and for all. She ran away fast. Gandia tried to follow her but Raquel pointed her gun at him making him stop on his tracks.

“I know you”, Gandia muttered when he got a good look at her. “Think you can stop me with your girl gun”, he teased.

Raquel is not intimidated at all. In fact, she tossed her gun aside which made Gandia raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t need a gun to kill you but unlike you, I don’t murder someone who’s defenseless so let’s make this fight fair, shall we?” Raquel said.

She produced a knife and tossed another one at him which he caught with a smirk. One thing is for sure, Gandia likes a challenge. He’s been benched to being a head of security in a bank and he’s been longing for some action. Thinking about it, he’s been waiting for this heist for quite a long time.

“You should know, I won’t hold back just because you’re a girl”, he said.

“I promised to do the same”, she replied.

Sergio looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. The love of his life is about to fight a freaking assassin right after the police faked her execution. It is too much for his brilliant mind to process.

“Raquel, what are you doing?” he said but she didn’t reply making him even more nervous.

The two started fighting and they’re more than matched. Every move was done fast. It couldn’t be compared to the training session they had in Italy where Raquel and Marseille fought each other as demonstration. No one is causing any damage to each other and the fight is getting more and more heated.

“You’re good, Inspector. Such a waste of talent…” Gandia mocked.

“My talent is not wasted. Yours, however, that is a waste. For someone who’s been sent in Iraq. I expected more. I hate to say this but I am very disappointed”, Raquel mocked him back and it hit a nerve.

“You worked as an ops”, he noticed and Raquel only smirked as response.

She attacked this time not giving him any time to make his move. Gandia did his best to deflect but she kept on going slicing his arms, back, torso, thigh even his leg. Gandia’s blood is dripping everywhere. When the rest of the team arrived armed with guns, Gandia is already bleeding so much. He acted desperately and launched at Raquel pinning her against the bookshelf. They all held their breath fearing the worst but then Raquel turned them around, shoved Gandia’s head into the bookshelf and moved around it to pull his head further. Raquel put the knife inside his shoulder blade eliciting a loud cry from the cold-hearted man and then used both her hands to hold his head and pushed it against the hard wood of the bookshelf, breaking his neck in the process.

Gandia dropped on the floor lifeless as Raquel catches her breath. Her adrenaline is pumping hard in her veins. The noise around her disappeared even Sergio’s voice who is saying something in her earpiece. It’s like she got disconnected from her own body. Her eyes fell on Monica who is shaking her, telling her things that she cannot understand. It took her few more minutes of disconnection before things returned to normal.

“Lisbon? Are you hurt? Did he stab you somewhere?” Monica asked in panic.

“Raquel? Are you alright? Raquel?” Sergio asked as well, more panicked than Monica.

“Yeah…yeah…I’m fine”, she managed to answer before turning around to see Gandia’s dead body on the floor.

The others double checked if he’s really dead and when Helsinki confirmed it, everyone let out a sigh of relief except Raquel. She remained quiet.

“Everyone get back to their posts. We have heist to finish”, she ordered and then left the room.


	13. Escape Plan

Gandia’s death is a long time coming. Even though no one is talking about it, they knew deep down he won’t be around when the heist is over. What they didn’t foresee is that it will be Raquel to be the one to do it with her bare hands.

She went on with the business like nothing happened. They all tried to talk to her about it but she kept the conversation related to the heist only. Soon enough, the gold is ready for extraction.

Sergio and Marseille organized everything on their end for the escape plan although Sergio is still bothered about what happened inside the bank. He’s not opposed to what Raquel did. It was self-defense. If she hadn’t done what she did, Gandia would’ve killed her and Tokyo and probably all of them. What bothers him is the fact that she willingly stayed in the same room as Gandia knowing that he’s deadly. He just got her back and fully for that matter. He thought she was dead and then he found out she’s not. He pulled strings to get her inside the bank so she will be safe from the cops and she threw herself in the line of fire to face Gandia. He doesn’t know how to feel about it. When Gandia pinned Raquel to the bookshelf, he thought that was it. She’s dead for real that time. He didn’t know how long he held his breath until she moved and killed him. It was like watching her died for the second time and like the first one, he was useless to help her.

He tried to talk to her through the comms but like with the others, she kept it professional.

They made it rain of gold outside creating total chaos so the people will serve as their protection from the police. They blended well with the crowd since they’re all wearing red jumpsuits and Dali masks. One by one, the crew hopped in their getaway cars and flee the place. The ship is waiting for them at the dock ready to take them away from Spain.  
The Serbs who were by the dock when they arrived helped them unload the grains of gold they stole from the bank. They quickly changed their clothes and threw the jumpsuits into the ocean.

Adrenaline finally faded from their system and most of them knocked out inside the ship. They didn’t get much sleep since they entered the bank so no one is surprised when they all crashed with the exception of Raquel who is staring outside. She was quiet the whole time. She didn’t even talk to Sergio when they saw each other inside the car. Sergio and Marseille are listening attentively at the radio monitoring the progress at the bank. It took the police half an hour to get inside and rescue the hostages. Of course, they discovered that they are long gone from the building. They also found Gandia’s body inside the library. Sergio made sure to erase all video footage from the bank so no one will know what happened inside.

Once he’s certain they’re far enough from their reach, Sergio went beside Raquel and held her hand. She didn’t flinch unlike what he initially thought. She knew it’s him. She had always known.

“Talk to me please”, he pleaded.

He is desperate to hear her voice. It is obvious she’s not alright so there’s no point in asking the question.

“Do you think I was wrong about killing him?” she asked finally talking about what happened for the first time.

Sergio looked around to make sure the others are sleeping before looking back at her.

“No, I don’t think it was wrong. You did what you have to”, he answered.

“I had a gun in my hand. I tossed it away and chose to fight him instead. I had him. I could’ve simply shot him in the leg and then tied him again but I didn’t do that”, she explained while looking far away.

He thought of that before but what does he know? He wasn’t there. Watching it on the monitor doesn’t compare to actually facing the man who murdered their friend and wanted to kill them all. He is in no position to judge.

“You could’ve but we all know Gandia will never stop. He wanted to kill all of you and he will just find ways to make that happen”, he said.

Raquel finally looked at him and took her time to read his eyes. She always has a habit of doing that from time to time.

“I am sorry for scaring you. I couldn’t begin to imagine how awful it felt to watch what happened like that. I acted and it was insensitive of me to not even consider what you’re feeling after I got caught”, she apologized.

That notion that has been bothering him suddenly disappeared. She is in a bad state and she’s the one apologizing to him.

“There is no need to say sorry, my love. You saved all of us. You saved the heist and helped us gave the biggest fuck you to the government. It doesn’t feel like winning but we did won. You can breathe now. I won’t go anywhere”, he said and he felt Raquel relaxed for the first time.


	14. Rooftop

The gang returned at the monastery to lie low. The police will coordinate with local authorities in Asian countries because they think that’s where they have gone through. They wouldn’t bother looking in Italy. Sergio called it hiding in plain sight and they all think it’s brilliant. Plus, they all like being in the monastery plus the monks cook them food and they’re so good.

They all took a day off to rest and decompress. After that, they proceeded to divide the gold they got from the bank. Sergio made sure to make a generous donation at the monastery as a way of saying thanks for letting them stay there. Despite making it rain of gold in Madrid, there’s still enough left for them all. He was also able to send the share of others who helped them pull off the heist including the Serbians and the Pakistani team. Sergio also arranged a trust fund for Nairobi’s son as requested by her when she was shot by the sniper. It’s the least they can do for everything Nairobi has done for them.

Once they’re done with the partition of gold, Sergio moved to planning the team’s safe passage to their homes. Tokyo and Rio decided they’re not going to go on a same destination and none of them can return to their previous island. Helsinki decided to stay with Martin in Italy while Denver and Monica will be returning to their home since they’re identities and cover wasn’t compromised. Bogota wanted to go to the Bahamas whilst Marseille is a free man. He and Raquel will be following Marivi and Paula to their new home near Cayo Santa Maria in Cuba. He specifically chose to buy an island there for Paula since she loves the beach and it won’t be hard for her to blend in since the country is a Spanish-speaking country.

While Sergio is busy planning everyone’s itinerary, Raquel took her time to breathe some air at the monastery’s rooftop. It has been her secret place since they came back from the heist and it the spot allowed her to relax her mind. The others are so focused on spending time together whilst they can because god knows when exactly they’re all going to see each other again. Raquel wants none of the parties. She just wants some peace and quiet so the rooftop is perfect for her.

“Mind if I join you?” Marseille asked.

She shook her head so the big guy sat next to her. Sergio must’ve told him where she is since he’s the only one who knows about her secret spot.

“Trouble sleeping?” he asked.

Raquel turned to him and searched in his eyes for pity but she found none which is a relief. She’s been seeing a lot of that lately and the others had been treating her like she’s going to break any moment.

“You can say that, yeah”, she answered.

Marseille nodded casually. “It will get easier, you know. You will be able to sleep normally again without nightmares and any of that crap. Take that from a man whose job is to kill people”, he said.

Sometimes, people seem to forget Marseille is a hit man. Raquel asked Sergio before where Andres had met the guy but even Sergio doesn’t know about that. All he’s sure of is that Marseille always got their backs no matter what and that’s all that matters to him.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong”, she muttered and then looked at the view. “I have no problem going to sleep and I don’t get any nightmares. I feel nothing”, she said and she can feel his eyes on her listening intently. “Everyone said it’s self-defense and that I was only protecting the others but self-defense isn’t supposed to feel nothing. I don’t dream about Gandia or feel guilty about it or anything at all”, she continued.

Marseille handed her a cigarette to help her relax which she gladly accepted. 

“That’s what scares the shit out of me, Marseille”, she added.

“Why does that scare you?” he asked again.

“I thought about Gandia and realized the man got a wife. He got a son and yet we all knew him as the monster who killed Nairobi. He shot an unarmed woman in the head. No one gets to that point in a snap, Marseille. Like you said, in time it gets easier. Gandia used to be a family man just like Denver or Rio or Sergio. Years of killing for the job molded him into becoming a monster until he felt nothing anymore. He just became a killing machine”, she explained.

“…and you’re afraid that you’ll turn into him”, Marseille guessed and Raquel nodded.

“For years I thought I am not capable of killing people. I was a negotiator. My job was to put criminals behind bar. I completely forgot how I started. I was a CNI agent first and I got quite a list on my ledger. I pushed it deep inside my brain that I forgot how it feels like until now. When I left the library, I was waiting for it, the wave of guilt, the conscience to hit me but nothing came. I waited and nothing happened. If I am not turning into a monster then what the hell is happening to me, Marseille?” she confessed.

“Why do you think Gandia killed Nairobi? He could’ve come after anyone inside the bank but he came after her. From what I’ve been told, he made a promise to her that he would kill her and he stuck to it. He killed not because of his job anymore but for sport. You, on the other hand, got tons of chances to kill him when you entered the bank and yet you didn’t. It was only when he escaped and you realized he’s after Tokyo. You took action. I guess my point is it doesn’t matter if it feels easy or not. What matters is why you do it? I am a hit man. It is too damn easy for me to kill but I don’t do it for sport. That’s Gandia. You didn’t do it for sport in the bank because you’re not Gandia”, he explained.

“…for a man of few words, you’re full of wisdom. This place has done a number on you”, she teased.

“Tell me about it. Few more months and this place will turn me into a monk”, he teased back.

“Thank you for letting me talk and for talking some sense to me”, she said.

“You’re welcome. Now, you go and talk to the Professor. He has been worried sick about you”, he replied and she nodded.


	15. Proposal

Sergio is waiting inside the classroom when Raquel found him. Normally, he would’ve had his head buried in a pile of documents but not this time. He’s already waiting for him to come in like he knew she will be there.

“Did you bug Marseille?” she asked suspiciously.

He nodded and showed her his phone. It’s not a bug but the two men conspired to get her to talk. She should be irritated by that but she gets where Sergio is coming from. If the situation is reversed, she would be desperate for him to talk to her too. Raquel sat in front of Sergio and he put the phone away.

“I supposed you hear everything”, she guessed and he nodded. “I know you’re worried and I am sorry for making you feel more stressed than you should be. There is a lot of things in need of your attention before we leave and I am not making it any easy for you”, she apologized.

“Nothing compares to you, Raquel. I would gladly drop all of these if you ask me to, you know that. When they got you inside that farm house, I was willing to surrender myself just to get you out. You are my priority, you and our family so don’t apologize”, he said as he searched for her hand.

When their hands meet, Raquel felt a glimpse of emotion for the first time since her fight with Gandia. She didn’t expect it to hit her hard but it did. Was it relief? Happiness? Love? Sure it’s not guilt or shame. She’s feeling something now and that’s what matters.

“Listen to me, Raquel. You are an amazing, strong, intelligent, and kind woman. Yes, you are capable of a lot things and that includes taking someone’s life but nothing you did…ever did will make you become like Gandia. You want to know why?” he asked and she nodded. “…because despite everything that has happened to you, despite everything you went through, you managed not to lose your heart. The world has already thrown you curve balls after curve balls enough to make your heart grow cold but you didn’t give in. You survived it all. That’s what you are, a survivor”, he continued.

Tears are free falling now from her eyes. It feels good to finally be able to feel something now. For days, she felt empty like she’s just a walking empty shell while everyone around her is full of emotions.

“I was so scared, Sergio. I could feel it, you know. I could feel it eating me and I thought it would be easy. It would be easy to just turn everything off and function like a machine. It would be so much easier than feel the pain”, she opens up.

“What stopped you?” he asked.

“You. You and Paula and Mama. You’re all the reasons why I desperately wanted to get out of that bank so I can see you all again. Then I stopped feeling things and I got so scared. I tried to reach in but I was so numb. I’d rather feel the pain and guilt and shame if that would mean that I get to feel your love again, love of our daughter and my mother. For days, I couldn’t feel them and now I finally can again”, she answered.

Sergio smiled and gently wiped her tears away. He caresses her face and then pressed his lips to hers.

“We’re always here for you no matter what. Always trust that we know your heart. I know your heart. I love you so much, Raquel and I will always fight for you even if I have to bug other people’s phone so I can understand what’s going on with you”, he said and Raquel laughed.

“I love you too so much and thank you for not giving up on me. I know I’m a lot of work”, she replied and they both laughed.

Later that night, the team sat down for their last dinner together. Tomorrow morning, they will go their separate ways so they can resume their lives. It’s bittersweet since they all grew to be one family unit. They deeply missed Nairobi and her presence but they also know she’ll be with the others looking down on them making snarky comments about their behaviors. She must be fighting with Andres in heaven by now and that thought comforts them.

“So, tomorrow…we will never see each other again”, Helsinki muttered.

There is a long silence after that. Perhaps, none of them really thought about it until now. 

“There are a lot of things that can go wrong in the future. We never know but please try to make it last…I don’t know five to seven years? I don’t think I can embark on another heist any time soon”, Raquel teased and everyone laughed.

Sergio looked at his woman and his heart fluttered to see her smiling again and joking around with the others. His eyes met Marseille’s and he nodded in thanks to his friend. The talk they had on the rooftop really helped her and he is grateful.

“I can’t really process yet that this is the last time we will see each other. I mean…I will miss you all, you know. You’re all family”, Monica said while being emotional.

Denver handed her a napkin for her tears.

“Does it really take a problem and another heist for us to see each other again though?” Tokyo asked and everyone turned their attention to her. “I am just thinking. We’re family. Families don’t hold reunions just to solve each other’s dilemmas. They do reunions too for celebrations. Why can’t we do the same?” she added.

That put an interesting possibility in their heads. It is risky but they got the resources to pull it off. They managed to rob the Royal Mint of Spain and the Bank of Spain. Sneaking from country to country for a reunion should be a piece of cake for them.

Raquel turned to Sergio and for a brief moment, they read each other’s thoughts. They smiled at each other while the others waited for the Professor’s suggestion on the matter.

“How about we do this once a year? A dinner. We can arrange a rotation of who will be the host for each year and we all come together to share a meal so we can catch up with one another and be in touch”, he proposed.

He can see their eyes lit up in excitement. They will get to see each other once a year and they will get a chance to visit each other’s homes when it’s their turn to host the dinner.

“That’s a good idea but can we make it work?” Bogota asked.

Raquel leaned back against her chair.

“It will take some effort but this group stayed for almost two weeks inside the Royal Mint of Spain to print a billion euros and melted 90 tons of gold to grains inside the Bank of Spain. I think attending reunions once a year is like reciting ABC’s for us”, she answered.

Her confidence radiated through the others and suddenly they all feel like they can do almost anything. They did survive a lot together. They can do more as long as they stick together.

“Alright. Same date as tonight next year, we will see each other again and sit down for dinner like a family”, Tokyo said and everyone nodded in agreement.

“We’ll be the first host and we decide who’s next by then”, Sergio offered.

Everyone erupted on suggestions about food and liquors to bring until the dinner table became too loud but loud is good. It is their trademark. Sergio held Raquel’s hand as they watched their family teased each other. It is not the end. They will see each other soon because they’re one family…until next year.

~~FIN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Into the Storm but don't worry there will be part three of the series so stay tuned. Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it so much. Thank you!!!


End file.
